Bendy (Bendy in Nightmare Run)
Summary Bendy is the main protagonist of the app game, Bendy in Nightmare Run. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, 9-C to 9-B with weapons Name: Bendy Origin: Bendy in Nightmare Run Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Skilled Marksman, Weapon Mastery (Of various blades, throwing weapons, and explosives), Acrobatics (via Double Jump), Minor Magnetism Manipulation (via Magnet), Forcefield Creation (via Shield), Explosion Manipulation (via Bomb and Explosive Barrel), Healing (via Heal), Minor Supernatural Luck (via Fortune), Status Effect Inducement and Sleep Manipulation (via Daze), Summoning (Can summon the Bomb) Attack Potency: Street level physically (Easily defeats minions), Street level to Wall level with weapons (Includes an axe, a sword, a crowbar, explosive barrels, bombs, etc) Speed: Athlete level (Can out run bosses and minions) Lifting Strength: Athlete level (Easily runs while carrying a large anvil, not being slowed) Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level physically (Tanks attacks from minions, being hit by attacks from bosses, and high speed barrels), higher via Shield (Is completely immune to all harm) Stamina: Superhuman (Can run for long periods of time without fatigue) Range: Standard melee range physically, extended melee range with weapons, higher when throwing weapons Standard Equipment: * Brick: A weapon from the "SMALL" category, Bendy uses this as a projectile against his opponents. It deals the least amount of damage of all his standard weapons (due to being SMALL). * Axe: A weapon from the "MEDIUM" category, the axe is used as a projectile weapon to harm opponents. It deals more damage than the Brick but less than the Anvil. * Anvil: A weapon from the "LARGE" category, this is used as a projectile and it deals the most damage of all Bendy's standard weapons. Optional Equipment: * SMALL: Bottle, switchblade, toaster, skull (Deals the same amount of damage as the Brick) * MEDIUM: Sword, wrench, crowbar, fire poker (Deals the same amount of damage as the Axe) * LARGE: Explosive Barrel, fire hydrant, car rim, globe (Deals the same amount of damage as the Anvil) Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Double Jump: Bendy is able to jump and then jump again in mid-air. * Throw: Bendy's main use of weapons is by throwing them at opponents. * ABILITIES: Bendy unlocks power through the game called "ABILITIES". ** Magnet: Allows bend to magnetically pull soup cans towards himself. ** Shield: Bendy creates a shield around his body that makes him impervious to attack. ** Bomb: Summons a Bomb that deals massive amounts of damage to all near by enemies. ** Daze: Briefly incapacitates opponents, keeping them from attack. ** Fortune: Increases the amount of Bacon Soup he receives. ** Heal: Restores a small portion of his own health. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bendy and the Ink Machine Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Demons Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Weapon Users Category:Blade Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Acrobats Category:Magnetism Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Healers Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Summoners Category:Axe Users Category:Knife Users Category:Sword Users Category:Good Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Shield Users Category:Rooster Teeth